Misplaced Secrets
by TheBookMouse
Summary: When Harry and Draco collide in the hallway, an accidental exchange of deep, dark secrets occurs through the stupidity of both boys. Can't they tell one journal from the other?
1. Chapter 1

"Watch where you're going, Potter," I spit out as we both were sent tumbling backwards from the force of running into each other. In the process, both of our school bags had managed to spill out across the nearly empty hall. Since I had been running late to class I had been sprinting with the thought that no one would be in the halls. We see how that theory worked. "Great, now I'm going to be late to class," I sneered at him.

Had I not been worrying about getting to class on time, I might have noticed the blush that dusted across the Chosen One's cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. "I must not have been watching where I was going."

I grabbed my black leather journal off of the floor quickly before he could notice that I had it. It could have easily been mistaken as a simple school notebook, not a diary of sorts, but I was not going to be taking any chances where nosy Potter was concerned. I saw him pick up a black notebook, quite alike mine and stuffing it into his bag quickly, as if he didn't want me to see it. That's weird, was my last thought before I stood up and, without a goodbye, walked away briskly towards potions.

The school day seemed to drag on forever and I was relieved when my final lesson came to a close. I walked swiftly back to the privacy of my dorm and slapped down my journal on my desk. With a plop I settled down into the chair in front of the desk and pulled out my favorite quill. I opened the book to the front-most page. The one that was supposed to say, Property of Draco Malfoy in my neat handwriting. It didn't.

Written in an untidy scrawl were the words, If lost, please return to Harry Potter. Like anyone would return this if they found it, I thought with a glint in my eye. I was about to turn the page and begin to read when reality struck me. If I have his journal, then who has mine?


	2. Chapter 2

Then who has mine?

"Then who has mine?" I exclaimed out loud, causing Seamus and Dean to look over at me inquisitively. I was holding a book, that, by the note on the inside of the cover, belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy, my enemy, my love…

So I did what any other curious teen would do, I opened it up and started to read.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I write to you about my first day at Hogwarts. The boy with the unruly black hair from Madam Malkins is here. His name is Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter. And it kind of scares me how much I find my mind drifting to think about him. Shoot! Pansy is coming, I'll write in you later._

_Sincerely, Draco Malfoy_

After this first entry I flipped through the next couple of pages, all of them stated stupid things such as "Have to impress," or "They don't understand." I only paused whenever I came upon my name, so greedy was I for information that might fulfill my fantasies, that he would love me as I love him.

_His hair! You know exactly whom I'm talking about, journal! I just want to smooth it down so it will stop sticking up in every direction. To just see if it really is as silky as it looks. Bloody hell, I just wrote that down in ink. Well, even if I did wish to run my hands through his silky locks I doubt he would let me. He seems to hate me, or maybe it's just the facade that I wear… I wonder…_

_I tried to be kind to him and his friends today, to see if he would like me more. It didn't seem to work, the look in his eyes said that he might have talked to me civilly, if not for the Weasel and Granger. Those two gits! I will never forgive those two for the potential friend that they stole from me. Friend, not follower, that sounds so nice, yet so unreachable._

_Lately Harry has been following Cho around lately like a love sick puppy, and it's starting to grate on my nerves. She is just a stuck-up Ravenclaw. And the fact that she is a SHE in the first place narrows my chances with him even more…_

_Harry is following me around, I don't know why or if he knows my secrets, but it makes me nervous._

_Gosh, I'm such a git! I lashed out at the love of my life… again. Harry will probably never forgive me for the pain I have inflicted upon him._

I stopped reading there. Love of his life? Me? What? He loves me back?


	3. Chapter 3

I opened up the journal, ignoring the fact that Potter probably had mine, and started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't care if diary doesn't sound manly at all, because if I get my way no one will be reading this but me. I cast a charm so only Draco and I could read this for two reasons._

_1\. As you will discover soon, Draco Malfoy is my crush, however schoolgirl that sounds. I can't say that he's the love of my life or my soulmate because that is much too deep and sappy._

_2\. He doesn't care enough about me to read this, anyway, so what's the real harm?_

_The plan is to put in my will for Draco to receive this, so that he will know of my life, and my love._

I stopped reading right there to let it sink in for a second. So of all the people Potter could have loved it was me? Former death eater? Born to a family of dark wizards? I read on.

_He is beautiful, no matter what Ron or Hermione says otherwise. I know he must be kind and caring on the inside, or going through something horrible enough to make him unkind on the outside. He could be wearing a mask, per say, like I am. I don't want to be the golden boy, I just want to get what I want for once. And what I want is Draco Malfoy._

_He'd never love me. He makes fun of me and is constantly mean to me, he would never even think of me in a way that lovers would think. I don't understand him. Or myself for that manner._

I looked, shocked at the words in front of me before slamming the book shut and running out the door towards the Gryffindor dormitories. I was so focused on getting to Harry before he read my book that I slammed into another running person at full speed.

"Watch where you're bloody going! I shout at the same time as the other shouts, "Damn it to bloody hell, I'm in a hurry."

We both look at the other with recognition in our eyes and stand up quickly whilst brushing off our robes.

"Just who I was looking for, Potter," I snarl out.

"I suggest being nicer, now that I know your secret," Harry snaps back.

I step back, shocked, "You invaded my privacy?!"

"You're acting like you didn't either!" He shouts back.

I drag him into an empty classroom when I see what a ruckus we're making. "Well, I admittedly did. Who knew you were such a sap, Potter?"

"Not as bad as yours," he snaps before opening to a page. "'I love him, with all of my being. But he shall never love me back' oh woe is me."

"Not as bad as, 'Oh, Draco, with your beautiful silky hair that I just want to run my hands through,'" I shoot back, equally embarrassed and defensive.

Then there is a moment of silence before we both reach out for the other and embrace. I pull back to latch my lips onto his with a passion. We fight for dominance through our lips. What seems like forever later, we pull back.

"Let's just forget that ever happened," Harry suggests with red cheeks.

"What if I don't want to forget?" I tell him before leaning back towards him for another peck on the lips.

He moves his head so I brush against his cheek instead.

"I can't do this, Draco," he responds quietly. I can't help but notice how he called me by my first name.

"Why not? Take a chance, Golden Boy," I whisper back.

"No one would accept us," he informs me, as if I didn't already know that.

"And since when have you been worried about standing out?" I plead with him with my eyes.

"Always," he responds quietly.

"Well, then let them stare, because I'm not letting you go," I inform him with confidence in my eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. Let's go eat, we can apparate down to Hogsmeade from next to Hagrid's house," I ask him.

"It's a date," he responds with the hint of a smile on his lips. But before we start walking I lean down and peck him on the lips before he can complain.

* * *

Tada! Done! How did you like it? R&amp;R Please!


End file.
